Shinobi of the dead
by Gothicsasuhina1029
Summary: It is my new version of my old shinobi of the dead story i hope you enjoy. Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, And Kiba are all transfered to the HOTD time period by a mysteriouse man calle dthe masked ninja of time. What will happen to our faithful heros? read and find out please


**Goth: HI! I am doing a diferent setting in shinobi of the dead. The following shinobi's and kunoichis will be sent to the HOTD world 2 months before the outbreak. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, and Kiba. Oh and by the way Sasuke NEVER left the village and he is a whole lot stronger under the tutalidge of Kakashi. Madara was the one that killed all of the Uchihas NOT Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Fugaku were the only ones not killed in the Uchiha massacre.**

**Naruto: Hey Ms. Goth Lady why did you change the setting of Shinobi of the dead?**

**Me: Because I felt like it... got a problem ?**

**Naruto: No mam**

**me: Good. Down below are the couples.**

**Me: Hey Takashi-kun please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Takashi: She doesn't own anything that is naruto or HOTD related.**

* * *

***Tsunade's Pov***

"Shizune! Shizune!**SHIZUNE!**" I yelled out to my trusty assistant. She came bustling in with ton-ton in her arms.

"Y-Yes milady?" She stuttered out.

"Anywords on Naruto and the rest of that team that I dispatched?"I asked impatiently.

"Not yet milady." she said with a heavy sigh, when all of a sudden Pakkun showed up.

" Pakun, who sent you? Kakashi? or was it Sasuke?" I asked the ninja hound standing in front of me.

" It was Sasuke. Something Happened on their mission lady Tsunade." Pakun said as I look intently at him.

" Like what?" I asked

" Well..." Pakun said (the following flashback will be pakkun explaining it and Tsunade listining."

_***Flashback***_

_" Who the fuckin hell are you?" Sasuke said to the masked man standing befor them. The masked man didn't say anything and instead started to weave hand signs._

_" I am sending you 6 sto the distant future 1,000 years to be exact ha ha ha and there is no way of coming back home to see your presiouse loved ones either." The masked man said as he flung the 6 ninja into the time vortex, but not before Sasuke was able to get Pakun out of the line of fire._

_" Pakkun report this to lady Tsunade and tell her and all of our familys what happened here. Tell them to Beware the masked ninja of time she will know what I mean. Good bye old-friend...AAAAHHHHHHH." And Sasuke was gone._

***End flashback***

" And thats what happened lady Tsunade." Pakkun told me. Oh no not the Masked ninja of time.

" Pakkun are you sure that Sasuke said the Masked ninja of time?" I asked the ninja hound.

" Yes lady Tsunade thats exactly what he said." Pakkun said. OH NO.

" SHIZUNE! CALL A MEETING WITH FUGAKU, HIASHI, KAKASHI, TSUME, AND BAKI IMEDIATLY." I yelled to my assistant.

" Yes right away Lady Tsunade." Shizune said wihle she ran of to do as I had asked.

*when everyone got here and after the big long explanation I am not going in to explain again*

" ALRIGHT EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" I said yelling to the shinobi parents in front of me. (Fugaku adopted Naruto, and Kakashi is Sakuras biological dad*

" Lady Tsunade how will we be able to find the masked ninja of time he could be in any time period?" Fugaku said probably still worried over Sasuke and Naruto.

" Don't worry Fugaku we will catch them the last thing that Sasuke said to me that I finally remeber him say was The lightning cave of truth. It is said that if you enter that cave and are able to make it to the crystal lightning water that it can revel the truth of the person you are trying to find." Pakkun said to everyone.

" All right everyone only report this to family and close friends we don't want an epidimc on our hands with neighboring lands and the civilians alright?" I commanded.

" Yes milady" Everyone said as they left.

* * *

***Sasuke's pov***

We woke up to 3 people stand over us looking really confused.

" Hey are guys alright?" The boy with the brown hair asked us.

" Yea we are all good belive it!" the dobe said as we all started to get up and survey our surroundings.

" W-W-Where are w-w-we?" My beautiful and shy Girlfriend Hinata asked while hiding behind me and looking around at the same time.

" You all are at Fujimi Academy. I am Takashi the girl over there with the orange hair is Rei and the guy that spoke to you guys earlier is Hisashi." A boy with black hair said to us.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga, the boy with the Blonde hair is Naruto Uzumaki, the girl wi the pink hair is Sakura Hatake, the boy with the brown hair is Kiba Inuzuka, and the boy with the Red hair is Gaara Sabaku." I said as I introduced us to the 3 teens.

Its been 2 months now since we came to this place and so far everything is going good Kiba started to date this Girl named Miku Yuuki,and Gaara admitted to having this crush on some girl named Saeko Busijima. we all were starteing to get use to life here. It turns out that Takashi lives on his own most of the time because his parents are always away on business so he convinced his parents into letting us stay with him since he gets lonely all of the time. It was just an ordinary day at school Naruto was tellingus guys how he finally got to have sex with Sakura when something bad was about to happen.

* * *

_**Me: So there is chapter 1 of the new remake of shinobi of the dead i hope you guys liked it**_

**R&amp;R PLEASE AND THANK YOU .**

**~gothicsasuhina1029**


End file.
